The Next Generation Heroes
by Dragonlord0
Summary: As the world struggles for survival a new threat and a new hope arise from a secret society that has created a new generation of both technology and humans. However this next Generation is split. One will change the world for the better. The other wishes to destroy the past and crate a new future. Get ready for a time of heroes. Lemons. Pregnancy. Blood and violence


Chapter 1 The Impossible

(Before I get started this is Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone complex series since that was the best versions of the series without question)

The year is 2045. In this era Technology is at the highest currently imagined with cybernetic implants and new medical treatments that were beyond imagination. People are now combined with the very technology giving them an edge for survival both for civilians and military. (I know the series starts in 2030 but I decided to change that)

However like any era this one has it fair share of problems with both people and modern technology. People constantly are odds with one another and the world has changed dramatically.

Despite these problems the world is currently at peace.

But now things are going to change in a way that no one could ever imagine.

Present

Major Motoko Kusanagi was walking to the Chief's office ready for a new mission. Like many members of the group known as Section-9 she was a Cyborg after a plane crash that happened 15 years ago along with another who survived. The only way she would survive was if she became a full cyborg with only her brain intact.

Entering his office Aramaki was waiting for her.

"Good your here. We have a situation thats...Unexplainable." Aramaki said making her raise an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? What is it this time?" Motoko asked before he pulled up a screen.

"Less then an hour ago the government found itself hacked by someone. We've already traced where its originating from." Aramaki said.

"So another hacker why so serious?" Motoko asked confused.

"It would take at least 2 decades to get past all those firewalls inside the government...Whoever is doing this did it in 3 minutes." Aramaki said making her frown.

"Thats impossible." Motoko said.

"I agree. But he did it. You will take your team and find out who's doing this and why." Armaki said making her nod.

Later

Soon Motoko and her team were in position outside some abandoned building.

"Hacking into the government in only 3 minutes? Who the hell is this guy? Not even we could do that. Must be some prodigy" Batuo said.

"Not sure. But we have orders. We're to detain and bring him back for questioning." Motoko said.

"On your orders." Togusa said.

"Lets move." Motoko said before they rushed the building.

Inside one of the rooms a man in black clothing was seen looking at the computer.

"Everything I need is almost within my grasp."

Suddenly the door was kicked down.

"Hold it right there." Motoko said aiming her weapon at him before he slightly turned around and saw them.

"Oh great. More items of the past. I have no business with you." He said before his computer shut down making him glare.

"Power is cut off." Ishikawa said through the link.

"On the ground now!" Batuo said making him growl.

"You all have no idea what your messing with."

"Oh yeah? Enlighten us? Why hack the government?" Togusa asked making him grin rather sadistic making him frown.

"If you really wish to know. I was looking for the nuclear launch codes to burn this world." He said shocking them.

"I take it back your nothing but a freak." Batuo said before his hand started to morph into strange metal.

"Oh...You are the freaks and every other human on this pathetic planet. I am the future." The man said before his entire body was engulfed in strange metal before he looked like metal version of the inner human body. (Picture the T-3000 from Terminator genisys)

"What the hell!" Togusa yelled before he charged at them before slamming Batuo and him into the wall before grabbing Motoko by the neck strangling her with a sick grin on his face.

"I am the future of this world...This universe."

"Who are you?" Motoko strained.

"I am...Grid." Grid said grabbing her head about to crush her.

However something crashed through the window and punched grid into a wall before grabbing Motoko as she fell.

Motoko took a closer look at who saved her seeing he had a black ski mask that only showed his eyes that was covered with black shades on. He wore Black leather jeans with black combat boots with a black shirt with a skull in the center and a black leather jacket with three spikes on each shoulder and spiked gloves. From the look of things he was a young adult probably still a teenager around 16.

"I got you. Leave this to me." He said placing her down gently

"Ah...117." Grid said before 117 looked at him.

"Grid...You don't want to do this. What happened in the labs is over. We're free." 117 said.

"We may be free...But how long until another group starts up the program? How long until a new batch of kids goes through what we did? No...I won't let it happen again. You may be fine living off the grid but I will never forget what we went through." Grid said.

As this was going on Motoko listened to every word wondering just who these two were.

"Please don't make me do this." 117 said.

"I really wish we didn't have to fight old friend. But I am going to eradicate every human and cyborg on this planet. And our kind will rise from the ashes and build a better world." Grid said before 117 held his hands out and blasted him with fire making him grunt before he was kicked into the wall.

Batuo got up and saw the two fighting before Grid slammed his foot onto the ground before the building started to collapse and Grid bolted before 117 grabbed Motoko.

"LETS GET OUTTA HERE!" 117 yelled as they jumped out of the building.

Later

Motoko was in the recovery room with 117 watching over her.

"Relax kid she'll be fine." Batuo said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"This is my fault. I thought Grid could let go of the past. Build a better tomorrow for everyone...But some people can't let go of the past." 117 said.

"What exactly are you guys?" Togusa asked.

"We...Are what was called the next generation. Created from impossible science and magic. Making us living weapons and tools." 117 said confusing them.

"And what exactly was the purpose of this group?" Armaki asked walking in the room.

"We were built to become the next evolution of the human race. Meant to replace those with Cybernetic parts and show how advanced the world could become. Grid...His enitre body is infused nanobots. Pure matter. He is one of the strongest in the program. As am I along with many like us." 117 said.

"I never knew the governments of the world were looking to make living weapons like this." Togusa said.

"They aren't. Whoever did this kept it completely off the books. How many of you are there? Hundreds? thousands?" Armaki asked.

"Millions." 117 said shocking them.

"That can't be right." Togusa said.

"We were abducted as children. Recently born or very very young. I have no memories of anything other than what we went through." 117 said.

"And do you remember every detail of what happened before you escaped?" Armaki asked before he held his head.

"No. My memory was damaged when I escaped. I remember fragments and Grid. He was my friend. He got the worst of what happened to us since his body was a perfect candidate for what he became." 117 said.

"Hmm. I see. For now you'll have to stay here until we can sort this out and launch a global investigation." Armaki said as he and the others left while 117 stayed with Motoko before taking off his shades revealing Blood red eyes before they changed to white.

Slowly he took off his right glove before placing his hand on her forehead before she opened her eyes and looked at him. Suddenly his hand was engulfed in a white light that filled the room.

"You don't seriously think there are millions of kids like him out there do you?" Togusa asked.

"Why would he lie about that?" Batuo asked.

"He isn't. We need to conduct a full investigation and find the rest of those kids. They could present a danger to not only others but themselves as well. And we need to find out who came up with this project." Armaki said.

Later

Arriving back at the medical room Armaki found Motoko fully healed but no sign of 117.

"Where did he go?" Armaki asked in concern.

"I don't know. All I remember is a bright flash of light and then he vanished." Motoko said before she accidently cut her arm. "Damnit." Motoko said before blood dropped on the floor from said cut making her widen her eyes as did Armaki before the others walked in.

"Whats going on?" Tugusa asked before they saw the blood on the floor and the cut on her arm. "You're...Bleeding?" Togusa said in shock.

"Last I checked those with fully cybernetic bodies don't bleed." Batuo said making Armaki frown.

"We need to perform a test." Armaki said.

In the scanning room Motoko's body was being scanned before the data came back and Armaki widened his eyes in shock.

"It's impossible." Armaki said.

"What is it?" Motoko asked.

"Your cybernetics are still there but now every vital human organ is there as well." Armaki said making her eyes widen in shock.

"But thats..." Motoko tried to say.

"The hell did that kid do? No one can just grow organs out of thin air." Batuo said.

"Clearly theres more to this project then he let on. I want all of you to find him and bring him back. Grid is still out there and could pose a threat to him." Armaki said.

Later

Everyone in Section-9 was looking for 117 in every corner of the city.

Motoko jumped from building to building before she frowned looking at the city.

"Where are you?" Motoko asked.

"Behind you."

Motoko turned around and saw 117 behind her making her smile.

"For someone who has impossible abilities you sure are full of surprises." Motoko said.

"If your referring to making you more human again then yes I would agree. However I have no intention of becoming some super hero or agent." 117 said surprising her.

"No?" Motoko asked.

"I just want a simple life. I want a wife and a few kids. You know how old I am? I'm 16 years old...About five years younger then you. One of the few things I remember when I was locked up in those labs...I just wanted a family. Grid is regretfully a lost cause. He's beyond reason now. And he won't stop until he wipes out every regular human and cyborg off the face of the Earth." 117 said.

"Why? What exactly happened to him?" Motok asked.

"Better question is what didn't happen to him. He went through numerous operations fully awake and felt all the pain. It gave him the impression the human race is a poison that needs to be eradicated. Personally I don't blame him. But I'm free now and I choose to live my life to the fullest." 117 said.

"How exactly did you escape?" Motoko asked.

"I...Don't remember. My memories are clouded. Something happened during the escape. All I remember was fighting my way to the surface." 117 said.

"We could at least help you find out who you really are see if you have any family left." Motoko said making him raise an eyebrow behind his shades before taking out a vile of blood and tossed it to her which she caught.

"This is my blood. If you find out who I was...I can appreciate that." 117 said before vanishing.

She frowned as she held the vile in her hands.

"Call off the search...He's not coming back." Motoko said through the link.

Later

"Hmm." Armaki said inspecting the blood. "And your sure he won't come back?" Armaki asked.

"He clearly has no intentions of joining us. I can't say I blame him. Whatever he went through he just wants to forget it and live a normal life." Motoko said understanding his reason.

"I see. Still we will still have to keep a close eye on him once we find him again." Armaki said before placing the blood in a machine. "With any luck we'll be able to find any living family members of his." Armaki said before the computer began scanning the blood sample.

"Scan complete. Subjects name. Sean Ashburn Kruger. Second son of five star General Tom Kruger of the united states army. Went missing shortly after birth." The computer said making him frown.

"Do you know him?" Motoko asked.

"I do actually. Tom is perhaps one of the most powerful and trustworthy generals in the entire world. Both his sons went missing 16 years ago after his second son was born. Meaning this project has been going on for 16 years or perhaps longer." Armaki said rubbing his chin.

"What are the chances that this might actually be a terrorist operation?" Motoko asked.

"Very slim. Based on the abilities we know so far I doubt that a small cell of criminals would be able to create people this powerful...Not without proper equipment and a base of operation." Armaki said.

"Plus Sean said that there were millions just like him." Motoko said.

"Yes, thats also concerning me. It's possible this may be some organization's doing that was backed by secret members of the government...Unofficially that is." Armaki said before Batuo walked in.

"We have a problem. It's Grid." Batuo said making Motoko frown.

Walking into the command center they saw the screens with Grid's metal face.

"The age of the weak pathetic human race is at an end. A new age is upon us. To all who suffered with me in the labs that our so called honorable governments put us in for so many years. Now is the time to rise and take our place as this world's rightful rulers." Grid said.

"I don't like this at all." Batuo said before news channels all over the world showed those with remarkable and impossible abilities fighting against local law enforcement and military using their powers.

"Oh well thats just great. He's causing chaos as payback for what happened to him and the others." Motoko said.

"No." Armaki said confusing them. "This is clearly a distraction. He hacked into the military network to steal the codes to launch nuclear warheads. I assume he's gonna try again." Armaki said.

"We got a problem." Togusa said rushing in. "A government data center was just hit a minute ago. It's Grid."

"So he's gonna do it again. He wants to launch as many nukes into the air as possible. But that would lead the world unlivable. Nothing would survive." Motoko said.

"I disagree." Armaki said. "Remember. Kruger was able to recreate your human organs making you both Human and Machine. If he can do that...I'm perfectly certain they could rebuild the world in their image." Armaki said making her frown.

"I know he said he didn't want to get involved in matters like this...But we need his help." Togusa said referring to Kruger making Motoko frown.

"I don't think he's gonna want to help. He just wants a simple life." Motoko said.

"Hmm. Stop Grid. I'm gonna go look for Kruger. Like it or not...He's our only hope." Armaki said.

Meanwhile

117 AKA Sean Ashburn Kruger was in a diner eating some regular food before looking at the tv.

"The recent attacks by these super Powered people known simple as the Next Generation have caused a panic amongst the people. People are demanding to know if the united nations had anything to do with what happened to these young individuals by forcing them to become what they are today." A news woman said making Sean sigh.

"Such a waste."

Sean looked and saw Armaki.

"Hey old man." Sean said as he sat down. " I know why you're here. I told your major I want nothing to do with becoming a super hero or agent." Sean said looking outside.

"I know. And personally I don't blame you Kruger." Armaki said making him look at him. "Your name is Sean Ashburn Kruger. You're the second son of five star General Tom Kruger of the united states army." Armaki said.

"Oh yeah? I'll have to go visit him when I get the chance." Sean said.

"There won't be a chance if Grid destroys the world." Armaki said making him frown behind his shades.

"I don't want him to destroy the human race or anyone...But I don't want to get involved. I hate violence. I only helped your team because I wanted to convince Grid to let go of the past and enjoy the future." Sean said.

"Some people can't let go of the past. You told the Major you wanted a family. A wife and kids. Ask yourself...How can you look at them knowing you could have saved countless lives. What will you tell them? What will they tell their children?" Armaki asked making him frown.

Meanwhile

Motoko groaned as she was flown across the street into a wall as her team was on the ground defeated.

Grid in his metal form glared at her.

"Your nothing more than a pathetic relic of the past. I am the future." Grid said.

"I get it. Your angry for what you and the others went through. But the whole world isn't responsible for what happened." Motoko said before groaning as he kicked her in the chest before she coughed up blood.

"Do you really think I actually care? The world is full of violence and chaos and the governments of the world do nothing about it but sit on their asses. I'm going to change that." Grid said before Batuo tried to jump him out to get kicked into a light post.

"Even if you launched the nukes...Theres no guarantee everyone not like you would die." Motoko said.

"True. I suspect at least 25% of the human race will survive. I'll lead the survivors into a new age." Grid said before his body began to change before it grew in size before becoming some mechanical lizard. (Picture Cyber Zilla from Godzilla the series)

Motoko widned her eyes in shock as did the others.

"Oh hell. How the hell are we supposed to take down something of that size?" Batuo asked.

"Do you see now! I am the future of this world...This universe! And you are all nothing but bugs beneath my..." Grid tried to say as he was about to step on them when a stream of green fire hit him sending him crashing into the building behind him.

(Insert Battle in Boston from Godzilla King of the Monsters 2019 soundtrack)

"What was..." Motoko tried to say before the ground shook before a loud and powerful roar was heard.

Motoko and her team turned around and widened their eyes seeing a similar creature without the Cybernetic parts who made his way to them. (ZILLA!)

"Another one?" Batuo asked.

"Surprise." Sean said in his monster form surprising them. "The old man found me in a diner. Convinced me to help." Sean said making Motoko smile.

Grid roared before standing up.

"YOU of all people are standing up against me?" Grid asked in rage.

"There is nothing to be gained by killing billions. I wish I didn't have to do this but you forced my hand." Sean said before they both charged at one another before Sean jumped on him making him crash into a building. "Get inside and stop those nukes!" Sean yelled bitting into Grid's neck.

"Lets go." Motoko said as they rushed inside but Motoko stayed a little longer. "Be careful." Motoko said before rushing inside.

"YOU ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT THESE PATHETIC CREATURES!" Grid yelled blasting him with blue fire making Sean roar before jumping off.

"I care for all life. It's not too late to stop this." Sean said.

"It is for me." Grid said before both unleashed a stream of fire at one another before it hit at the same time causing an explosion that sent flying backwards before Sean got back up and started digging into the ground.

Grid got up and looked around and couldn't find him.

"Where did you go?" Grid asked before Sean jumped out of the ground and bit him by the metal arm making him roar in pain before Sean tore it off.

Inside the team was trying to stop Grid from launching the nukes.

"It's no use. He's completely locked me out of the system! The only way to get back in is if he's dead." Ishikawa said.

"We're gonna need heavy artillery." Batuo said as they rushed out.

Sean roared as he smashed Grid on the ground before blasting green fire at his face making him roar before Grid shrunk down and turned to his metal form before Sean shrunk down becoming human.

"This is your last chance. End this now." Sean said.

"Oh I intend to." Grid said before his eyes glowed.

"What? NO NO NO!" Ishikawa yelled before the nukes started firing into the air.

"The age of humanity comes to an end. The world will belong to us from now on. We will create a world of peace and unity." Grid said.

Sean charged at him again before slamming his fist into his chest before his body was engulfed in electricity making him groan in pain as Sean's eyes glowed green.

"Your not the only hacker." Sean said as he hacked into the nukes forcing them into the atmosphere before they exploded causing no harm.

"NO!" Grid yelled before punching Sean into a tree. "I still have our own kind at my side." Grid said before someone dropped down behind him making him turn before getting hit by a metal arm forcing him into a tree. The person in question wore black combat pants and boots with a black vest and his right arm was made of metal. He had white skin purple eyes and brown hair. (Metal arm from Infinity war)

"84." Grid said glaring at him.

"The names Reznov." Reznov said before blasting him with electricity making him roar in pain before a wave of water pushed him into a building making him turn and saw a woman in similar clothing. She had white skin brown hair and brown eyes with glasses on.

"97." Grid said.

"Julia. Grid...You don't have to do this." Julia said.

"I want to do this." Grid said before Sean's hands were engulfed in black flames before grabbing him making him groan in pain as the others watched. "WE WERE BROTHERS!" Grid said.

"Once." Sean said before he started burning him.

"NOOOOOOO!" Grid yelled getting free before others started showing up and blasted him making him roar as every attack left him more weak and vulnerable before S-9 started shooting him. "MY VISION WILL NOT END WITH ME! EVEN IF YOU KILL ME SOMEONE WILL CONTINUE MY WORK!" Grid said.

"That may be true...But you won't be around to see it. Goodbye old friend." Sean said before blasting his body at the core making him roar in pain before he fell to the ground. Grid laid on the ground his body still twitching as he tried to recover before one of the other Next Generation test subjects opened a portal before sending his body to the sun where it burned to nothing but ash.

Sean sighed before Motoko placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. But he had to be stopped." Motoko said.

"I know. The Grid I knew and grew up with was long gone. May he finally find peace." Sean said as everyone like him held their heads down in respect to their fallen comrade.

(End song)

Days later

After Grid's death the other Next Generation test subjects stood down without resistance and accepted the consequences of their actions which was pretty minor since no lives were lost fortunately and only minor damage to buildings.

Sean sat in Section-9 with Armaki and the others.

"Thanks to you the others the world is safe. However we need to prove exactly what happened to you and the others and bring those in who are responsible for such actions." Armaki said.

"You want me to take you to one of the labs where we were created. Am I wrong?" Sean asked.

"Your correct. Every piece of information we can acquire will make sure this never happens again." Armaki said.

"Hmm. Very well. I can take you down tomorrow. There are other labs all over the world. The one I'm taking you all to however is where a majority of the experiments occurred." Sean said as they left.

"Hold on." Motoko said stopping him. "When I was recovering from our first fight against Grid. Why did you make me more human again?" Motoko asked.

"Hmm. I suppose...It felt like the right thing to do. And...Maybe a personal reason." Sean said making her smile before she took off his shades before removing his mask revealing his face. He had white skin and pure white hair and blood red eyes.

"Hmm. So thats what you look like. You shouldn't hide a face like this." Motoko said making him smirk.

Next day

(Insert Egg Discovery from Godzilla 1998 Soundtrack look up on Youtube)

Section-9 was traveling down a small tunnel before they reached a room.

"No offense but I was expecting a huge room." Batuo said before Sean walked to a computer before his eyes glowed blue before the computer turned on.

"Hmm. Everything is still here." Sean said.

"Whats with your eyes?" Togusa asked.

"Hmm? It's Called a DNI or Direct Neural interface. Kind like how you guys hack into computers mine's more instant." Sean said heading to a door before it opened up before they followed.

Inside the room were several stasis pods.

"Pods? I'd thought there'd be more." Motoko said.

"And you were right." Batuo said seeing more in the next room.

"Theres gotta be hundreds here." Togusa said before Sean flipped a switch before the whole room was engulfed in light showing the entire lab was a giant underground structure going for miles making Motoko widen her eyes in shock before he stood by her.

"And this...Is only one of the labs like this...All over the world." Sean said.

(End song)

Sean and Motoko went into one room before Sean walked to a cell as Motoko hacked into the computers.

"Theres no way we can transfer all this intel back to Section-9." Motoko said before Sean tossed her a device.

"That can download everything." Sean said looking at the cell making her frown as she approached him placing her hands on his shoulders.

"You ok?" Motoko asked in concern.

"Hmm. This was my room. I can still hear the screams of the others during the procedures." Sean said.

"Why don't you go help the others while I look here." Motoko said.

"Ok." Sean said leaving.

'Chief. Are you sure bringing him back here was a good idea.' Motoko said through the link.

'Him being there might bring back some memories. We need all the intel we can get.' Armaki said making her sigh.

Batuo was looking through various parts of the facility before he came to the control room.

'Major I think I found the control room.' Batuo said.

'See if you can find out when Sean and Grid escaped from here.' Motoko said getting him to do just that.

'I'm in...Wait this can't be right.' Batuo said looking at the date which was 2 hours before they encountered Grid.

'So he gets out and decides immediately to the nuke the world?' Togusa asked skeptical.

'Do I need to remind you guys the impression we were given here.' Sean said hacking their link.

'How did you?' Batuo asked.

'My DNI hacks into anything.' Sean said.

'You never mentioned you guys escaped 2 hours before we encountered Grid the first time.' Motoko said.

'To be fair you guys didn't exactly ask.' Sean said.

'True.' Motoko said.

'So how many kids were here when you all escaped?' Togusa asked.

'Give or take 10,000. Most of us were near adults like me and Grid. The rest were little kids around 5 to 10 or younger. Infants were...Off at another facility that was hit. They all got out from what Julia told me since she and Reznov were there.' Sean said before coming to one specific room where inside larger stasis pods were inhuman monsters floating in green liquid.

Motoko was going through everything she could before she came to one specific file.

(Insert Saw Theme. Best version by Blue X on Youtube)

"Redemption?" Motoko asked before she clicked on it before the video of an elderly old man in his late 60's was seen.

"To whoever is listening to this...I can only assume the world knows of the children we've created over the last 20 years. A project called Next Generation. I fully believed in this project since day one. The goal of this project was to create not only the next generation of humans but the next generation of technology a hundred years more advanced then anything currently known."

'Chief are you listening to this?' Motoko asked.

'Keep it playing.' Armaki said.

"But...I believe the original goal of our project has been forgotten and now filled with selfish desires. I've noticed lately the leaders of the project have been putting the children through more procedures then needed and are trying to turn them into living weapons most likely for profit. Grid in particular has a deep hatred for the staff who've experimented on him lately."

'That explains why he hates humans so much.' Motoko thought.

"However 117 has shown no hostility towards anyone hence why he is the strongest we've created. I've grown to care for these children over the years. I fear if the project continues the world will be at risk. So...I am left but one option. Set the children free and decide their own fate. Hidden in 117's DNA is the key to rebuilding the entire human race both regular and complete Cyborgs. For Cyborgs he has the power to not only make them human again but merge the technology with their bodies. I did this in hopes that one day he may find someone to start a family with. He deserves that much in his life for all the pain he's gone through."

Motoko couldn't help but smile at this seeing despite everything he went through there was one who was looking out for him and the others.

"I have set up a special EMP that will strike every facility using this exact network. Many lives will be lost yes. But it is for the good of the world that these children be set free. To whoever is watching this...Please look out for them. Signing off."

(End Song)

Motoko pulled everything out of the computer before looking at the computer.

'The EMP blast might be the reason his memories are damaged. His brain has to have some electronic devices in it which caused his memories to be damaged.' Motoko said.

'Get all that intel back here. When you get back. We'll play that message to the world. It will be his final legacy of saving the world.' Armaki said.

Batuo was walking into a storage room till he came across some strange book.

"What the hell is this?" Batuo asked about to pick it up when Sean stopped him.

"You don't wanna touch that. It's pure evil." Sean said placing it in a metal case.

"The hell is that thing?" Batuo asked.

"Evil. Pure and simple. This is where all this technology came from. I heard the staff calling it the Darkhold. Somehow it has knowledge beyond our years and its what created me, Grid and all the others. I did say we were a combination of science and magic." Sean said shutting the case.

**Authors Note: I recently got back into this series after watching it On Hulu. Now Next Chapter the world discusses what to do with the children who survived the Experiments as well as exposing those who supported the project. And meeting the parents. Now Please vote for the Current Poll for my Naruko Goddess series since its getting pretty popular right now. Read, Review, Vote, Fav and Follow. REVIEW AND VOTE MY LOYAL FANS! SEE YA!**


End file.
